


While you sleep, I shall protect you.

by archaicGambit



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: A crossover but not really, F/F, Homestuck - Freeform, Prospit and Derse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaicGambit/pseuds/archaicGambit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamma Czarnecki dreams in a Golden City, the only time she is away from the girl she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While you sleep, I shall protect you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spirograffe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirograffe/gifts).



> This is my first time writing Gamma. I really hope it's in character. This is also the longest I've written anything in second person.  
> Cheesy title is unbelievably cheesy.  
> I hope you like it, Zoya.

You have been dreaming in a golden city since you were six. In some aspects, it is like the Court. It is seemingly endless, mysterious, and you cannot begin to understand it. The white carpaced beings remind you of the court’s robots. They speak in a high clicking noise you don’t understand when you float outside.

In others, it is the court’s opposite. It is free. You are alone here, so far as you know, but you are never afraid. You fly out and sit on the towers to watch the beautiful scenes in the clouds and try to interpret them.

You begin to read the books of the carapaced people at 12. While their speaking language is incomprehensible, their novels are in your native tongue. You find out they are called Prospitians, and the chamber you wake up in is on their moon.

On Prospit, you can fly. You can sink into the minds of others and live the life of a simple postmistress, assure her of her validity. One night you even find yourself daring enough to sink into the mind of the King, and mollify his worries about the oncoming war with Prospit’s mysterious enemy, Derse.

Zimmy isn’t here, when you sleep. You worry about her, but it’s nice to have time to yourself. Before you came to the court, you had so many siblings to take care of, and now your sole duty is taking care of her.

It’s nice to sleep here. You feel guilty, going to sleep when she can’t, and enjoying it so much, but what else is to be done? The golden city is so much more beautiful than the monsters in her mind.

When you are 13, you finally realize there are others on this moon. You see Annie, the only other person you could consider yourself friends with. She’s not great at your language, but she’s good. Her friend, Kat isn’t here. You also see an older girl with a long nose and even longer brown hair that you don’t know. There is only one boy here, so far as you are aware. The crazy one you think is in love with Annie.

You start reading the prospitian tabloids, and learn that you are their heroes. The brown haired girl is the Knight of Space, they say, and that mad boy is the Prince of Doom.

You never talk about the place of your dreams with Zimmy. She’d be jealous, you think. She might even try to keep you from sleeping. That may be a little far stretched. You know Zimmy loves you, it just doesn’t seem like a good idea.

You’d always dismissed Derse, until you learned from the tabloids that other members of the court slept there. Recently, there had been disturbances on Derse’s moon, the tabloid said. An assassin had been sent to kill the Seer of Void, but had failed.

The first picture is the carapace who tried to kill her, a Diamond Droggs. The photo is in black and white but you can tell how bright the carpace blood is on his shiny exoskeleton. The creature looks as though he’s been burned by something.

You see the second picture and your heart breaks. It’s her, sleeping. The black ink that floods from her eyes and down her cheeks in the waking world rises up from her skin. She looks pained. You also privately note that she looks kind of adorable in the tunic she sleeps in.

She has been here in this world all along, while you were playing around and looking at clouds, she was nearly killed. You’re not sure how you can forgive yourself. Zimmy does everything with you in mind, and while she reminds you of it constantly, you have to remember that you owe her equal support.

Your life is for her. You sometimes have a sneaking suspicion that since you can control Zimmy better than Annie that you would be a good court medium. You could be something amazing.

But Zimmy is always more important. You are so in love with the bravery and kindness she doesn’t let show to anyone but you. You love being the only one allowed into her secret world. You love how much she trusts you, and you are so mad at yourself for ignoring that while you gallivanted around a golden moon in search of idle pleasure.

You only hope she can forgive you.

You decide to fly to Derse. You know your golden dress will make you stand out, so you go to the queen of Prospit directly. She gives you a purple tunic, like the one Zimmy wore in the photograph and wishes you good luck. The authorities here are a lot simpler than the ones at the court, and a lot kinder. You rather like the queen of Prospit. It is a pity that you’ve seen her death in the clouds. Your only allegiance is to Zimmy, however, and you will take no part in their wars if it puts her any further into harm’s way.

It takes awhile to fly across the black space, but under the light of Skaia, it isn’t so bad.

Derse mirrors Prospit in several ways. The architecture is similar, very European, as if the gothic era threw up all over the place. There are so many towers and turrets and spires it’s easy to get lost in them.

You can feel her, over here. You can feel the troubles of her mind, pulling you in like a black hole and you wonder if you will tell her about this when you wake up. You must’ve been asleep for at least six hours by now, a stretch for you. You hope she’s not worried.

The first tower you go into on derse is that boy again. Jack, Prince of Doom. He’s sleeping on here too. You wonder if he’s switched moons like you’re trying to do, but a quick peek inside his mind shows that he actually sleeps on both moons. Curious.

You decide the tower emitting black smoke is probably your best shot.

You climb in through the window, and smile at the cluttered room. It looks a lot like your room at the Court, always in disarray, like her. She sleeps on the floor, having fallen off the bed somehow. You have never seen Zimmy sleep before, and it doesn’t even seem like she’s sleeping now. Her eyebrows are furrowed, and she mutters to herself. Black ink, or fire, you suppose, makes her form seem a little blurred.

Still, she is beautiful, her tangled hair and her sharp teeth at first seemed to you to be frightening and exotic, when you met. Now they are just so very much parts of her, that you cannot help but love them.

You remember the assassin being burned and you wonder if you can just move her back to the bed, to make her sleeping a little easier.

You kneel down next to her approaching hesitantly. You decide to venture into her mind first.

She has bad days, sometimes. This is one of them. You sink into the decrepit city you two share residency in, but there are not only phantoms and spiders, there are monsters like you have never witnessed before.

They fill up the sky, usually murky when you go into her world. In here it is completely black, like Derse outside.

These creatures are hulking, masses of mouths and eyes and tentacles. You can tell they do not come from Zimmy’s mind, like the spiders, but they love her all the same. They are the ones who call for her as the Seer.

They talk in whispers, they are somehow more sentient than the spiders, but you can tell they do not want you there.

For the first time you start to feel the slightest bit afraid. Maybe more than slightly. You know you can make the spiders and the phantoms go away, but these creatures, who name themselves the Dark Gods, can harm you.

You need to find Zimmy, and quickly.

You look for the toy shop, your meeting place and possibly the only place in this strange little world you feel is something resembling safe.

While you walk, hurried, and inexplicably wearing your golden dress again, you can feel the spiders staring at you from outside smashed windows. The phantoms disappear when you draw to close.

You remind yourself that this world is at your mercy. You can control it, and you can protect Zimmy.

. You feel like a beacon for the attentions of the Dark Gods, but the ignore you.

Several streets away, you can see that she’s already at the toy shop, but you are almost too afraid to enter.

A swathing mass of the tentacles and black fire spills over the windows of the display and onto the cobbled streets. You are certain it is the Gods. They have interfered with her mind and are overwhelmed by her power. But she’s come to the shop, even if not consciously, she is trying to find you.

You stand at the other end of the street for awhile, staring. You find yourself paralyzed with fear, for yourself and Zimmy. How has she gotten herself into that and how are you to get through the mass of ooze to save her?

You almost stop breathing when one of the albino spiders climbs down from the roof of an abandoned apartment building.

It’s different from the others. It has that black fire. The fire that killed the carpace man.

You can either run into the ooze, or be eaten by this spider.

It backs up, and begins to skittle towards you.

That makes the decision considerably easier.

You run into the door, and the surprising thing is that you can’t feel the tentacles or the fire or the sludge at all. Only the blackness of the void and harsh whispers surround you.

Zimmy is easy to spot. She’s sitting in a pile of stuffed bears, your favorite one.

The first thing you notice as you approach her, hesitantly, is that her eyes are not dripping black ink. They are as clean as they would be under the rain.

You sit next to her, and take her in your arms, feeling the fluttering of her chest as she sleeps. For once she seems peaceful. You will stay here as long as she needs.

You think of yourself sleeping in your room back at the court, and you imagine her watching over you.

You hope that maybe one day, she will wake up in this strange land, and you may show her your golden city. It can be a place the two of you share, free of responsibility.

Until then, you will watch over her, protect her from the demons in her mind.

And in the real world, she'll do the same for you.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that's it. I wrote this really quickly so if you catch spelling/grammar errors just tell me.  
> If it wasn't obvious, Gamma is a Sylph of Mind.  
> I may do another GunnerKreig session fic with some Parely/Smitty stuff along the line. Parely as Knight of Space and Smitty as Page of Blood, anyone?  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
